


Crooked

by Dreamin



Series: And Babies Make Four [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Jack and Phryne's first wedding anniversary as parents.





	Crooked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- "One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc"

Phryne looked over at her husband and grinned. “You’re crooked.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Dare I ask how?”

She laughed softly as she approached him then straightened his burgundy tie and admired how it went with his coloring and his dark suit. “There. Good enough to eat.”

He chuckled. “Let’s save that for after.”

“We could always tell everyone the twins have colic.”

A peal of laughter floated up from downstairs and Jack grinned. “We could but everyone’s here and I’m sure the twins are being passed around.”

“Darn,” Phryne murmured as she brought her hand up to the back of his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Jack looked her over, smiling a bit. “Now you’re crooked.”

“Oh?” she asked, grinning. “Then I put myself in your capable hands.”

He chuckled as he took the clasp of her silver chain and moved to the back of her neck. The silver disc with her initials reflected the soft light of their bedroom. “There’s a superstition that you make a wish when righting a clasp like that.”

“And what did you wish for?” Phryne asked, smiling knowingly.

Jack smiled softly. “That all of our anniversaries are as happy as this one.”

Her smile widened. “Not happier?”

“I don’t think that’s possible.”


End file.
